Siren
by Aratte
Summary: Dan dari bawah pintu apartemen yang terbelenggu oleh rerentai, sepucuk surat terselip. Surat dari kekasih yang telah lama pergi. /RivaEre /Untuk Meramaikan Event Levi Movie Fest 2015


Disclaimers: _Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime._ _Silent Hill is a game belongs to KONAMI. This is only a work of_ _fan_ _fiction, solely a NOT-FOR-PROFIT fan work._

Rating: T

Genre: Horror, psychological drama, mystery, suspense, gore, crossover dengan Silent Hill

[Levi Movie Fest] Tema, Prompt: Horror/Mystery/Thriller - Silent Hill (untuk tanggal 21 Desember 2015)

Relationship: Levi/Eren

Warning: Slash

Catatan: sesuai prompt, adegan terinspirasi dari plot game-nya, dengan _twist_ yang berbeda. Dan tentu, fanfiksi ini adalah _oneshot_ yang berakhir di sini sekaligus dapat menjadi prolog sebuah cerita.

Summary:

Baru tiga tahun lalu Levi Ackerman membeli sebuah kamar apartemen tua. Ia jalani kehidupan baru bersama sang kekasih, sampai kecelakaan maut memisahkan mereka.

Dua tahun berlalu, Levi berusaha menjalani kehidupan wajar.

Namun seminggu yang lalu, keanehan terjadi.

Levi bermimpi buruk hampir setiap malam.

Satu hal lagi, ia juga tak dapat meninggalkan kamar apartemennya.

Dan dari bawah pintu apartemen yang terbelenggu oleh rerentai, sepucuk surat terselip. Surat dari kekasih yang telah lama pergi.

.

.

.

"Siren"

by Aratte

.

.

.

 _Levi,_

 _Dalam mimpi-mimpiku, kulihat kota bernama Silent Hill..._

.

Sirene berbunyi kencang.

.

Levi membuka mata.

Ia tergeletak di sana, pada kasurnya yang berukuran dua orang. Kini hanya seukuran satu karena telah terbelah.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Bangun, ia menapakkan kaki tanpa alas. Lantainya lengket berkarat. Kamarnya dipenuhi bercak darah. Kertas dinding meluntur mengelupas. Dindingnya berkerak memerah. Furnitur meja dan lampu teronggok di sudut dengan sebuah foto tua. Seluruhnya berlapis noda karat dan darah.

Foto berbingkai kotor di sudut meja. Pada foto itu Levi melihat sebuah pemandangan gereja tak dikenal. Bukan gereja tempat ia ingin membawa Eren. Levi tak ingat pernah memasang foto itu.

Beberapa benda tergeletak berdebu di meja. Levi tak pernah membeli benda-benda itu.

Sofa bulukan yang ternoda kering darah. Levi tak ingat pernah membeli sofa bahkan perabot lain terkecuali ranjang. Ya. Karena ranjang itu Eren yang memilih. Kini telah berkerak dan terbelah dua.

Ia keluar kamar, mendorong pintunya yang tak lagi berengsel.

Koridor menuju ruang makan tidak lebih baik dari kamarnya.

Televisi berguling jatuh dan pecah. Furnitur-furnitur gelap ternoda disusun berantakan. Sofa kecil yang Levi merasa telah menggesernya ke sudut ruang kini telah berpindah lagi ke tengah. Mereka tampak berkarat dan bernoda darah, berbau busuk dan lembab seperti muntahan isi perut.

Levi merasa pernah melihat kondisi ruang serupa. Ia lupa. Ia memilih melupakan.

Dapurnya yang selalu bersih kini mengepul debu. Dengan dinding berkarat dan lantai bernoda. Levi melihat pemanggang roti berdebu. Levi melihat bak cuci piring yang mengendapkan air keruh. Levi mencium bau yang teramat busuk dari kulkas, ia memilih tidak membukanya. Ia tak menemukan pisau dapur.

Levi berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Pintu itu terbelenggu rerantai yang menyilang. Tiada gembok. Ia terkunci dengan sangat rapat sehingga tak sesiapapun dapat membuka dari luar maupun dari dalam. Levi coba memutar kenop pintu, terkunci. Levi coba mendobrak, berteriak. Pintu tak bergerak.

Levi berlari ke seberang ruangan, membuka jendela. Tak dapat dibuka, seolah-olah debu di sana sudah menebal hingga dapat merekat permanen.

Levi melihat lukisan di ruang TV, lukisan sebuah danau lebar dan penampakan sebuah pulau berkabut. Hanya lukisan itu yang ia kenal. Ia yang melukisnya. Pemandangan dari sebuah kota kecil Silent Hill.

Di sebelah lukisan itu, adalah sebuah wajah. Wajah serupa manusia, tanpa kulit, hanya otot-otot berserabut. Ia terbenam di antara cat dinding mengelupas, dalam dinding yang berwujud seperti daging. Saat Levi berkedip satu kali, wajah itu sekilas bergerak.

Buminya bergetar. Levi melompat mundur. Makhluk itu bergerak dengan mulut membuka. Ia menjerit, menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dinding yang membenam.

Horor, Levi menyaksikan.

Makhluk itu berhasil meloloskan diri dari dinding. Kini ia merangkak menuju Levi. Ia melolong. Tangannya yang berkulit terkelupas menjulur ke depan.

Levi melempar makhluk itu dengan pemanggang roti, dengan televisi. Tak bergeming, makhluk itu menyeret separuh tubuhnya yang tanpa kaki. Levi terdesak mundur hingga ke sudut koridor sempit.

Kembali ke kamar tidur. Sofa ia dorong untuk menahan pintu terbuka. Pintu itu digebrak, brutal. Sofa bergeser. Panik, Levi berkitar mencari benda, senjata, ia tak temukan apa pun. Satu-satunya jendela kamar ia tinju kacanya. Kepalan Levi yang remuk. Kaca itu sekeras beton.

Pusing meruap. Tenaga Levi menguap. Ia seperti berada dalam mimpi buruk yang mana ia tak dapat lari lagi.

Makhluk itu telah muncul di balik punggung Levi. Dengan tangan berserabut ia menjerat leher, mencakar hingga ke dalam daging. Taring-taringnya menghunjam.

Pandangan Levi memerah.

.

Levi terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Ia tergeletak di sana, pada kasurnya yang berukuran dua orang. Kini kasur itu hanya dihuni seorang, dengan bantal tidur di sisinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun kosong, namun selalu berseprei putih bersih dan berwangi detergen.

Berkeringat dingin, bangun, ia menapakkan kaki tanpa alas. Lantainya dingin dan tanpa debu. Kamarnya bersih, berbau wangi jeruk yang digantung pada AC. Kertas dinding berwarna hangat. Dindingnya tanpa cacat. Furnitur meja dan lampu teronggok di sudut dengan sebuah foto. Seluruh perabotnya didekor dengan satu nuansa.

Foto berbingkai mengkilat di sudut meja. Pada foto itu Levi melihat sebuah pemandangan gereja yang ia kenal baik. Adalah gereja tempat ia ingin membawa Eren. Levi memasang foto itu tak lama sebelum kepergian lelaki itu.

Di meja tempat tidurnya berdiam foto lain. Foto seorang lelaki bersamanya.

Eren Jaeger.

Pernikahan sesama jenis mereka ditentang keluarga, namun Levi tak putus asa. Ia bawa Eren pindah ke kota ini, Kota Klorva, yang tak jauh dari ibukota Mitras namun sepuluh kali lebih tenteram. Di sini mereka membeli satu unit apartemen. Tua, namun Levi giat membersihkannya tanpa melewatkan satu hari pun. Eren bantu mendekor ulang dan membeli perabot. Levi bekerja menjadi penjaga kasir sebuah restoran, Eren pegawai toko elektronik. Mereka memulai hidup baru, sederhana, bahagia.

Suatu hari mereka pergi berlibur saat Levi cuti kerja. Ke sebuah kota kecil di ujung Provinsi Sina. Tak tertera pada peta, ia begitu terpencil dengan kabut turun menyelimut. Kota wisata yang kecil namun indah, dengan penduduk kurang dari tiga ratus jiwa. Mereka bermalam di sana, di sebuah hotel di tepi danau. Danau yang dalam dan sesekali berwarna merah darah kala cahaya senja mengambang. Levi melukis pemandangan sementara Eren memancing.

Musibah itu terjadi saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Jalan berkelok bukit Silent Hill saat itu tertutup kabut pekat. Mereka menutup mata Levi maupun Eren, yang tak dapat melihat longsor saat mobil mereka melaju turun bukit. Peristiwa itu cepat. Sesak. Levi mengingat sesak saat ia tak dapat bernapas. Sirene. Sirene ambulans dari jauh. Tangan Eren. Tangan hangat namun terkelupas dan terlepas dari jangkauan.

Levi terbangun sendirian di rumah sakit dengan separuh ingatan memudar. Namun ia masih mengingat Eren, selalu Eren. Ia ingat tangan hangat yang terkelupas kulitnya, dan jerit kencang saat mobil mereka ringsek menuruni tebing.

Eren Jaeger tidak menjadi pasien rumah sakit tersebut.

Levi mencari.

Eren tidak berada di rumah sakit mana pun.

Berita kecelakaan mereka tersiar di hampir seluruh koran kota dan televisi. Hanya Levi satu-satunya korban yang disebutkan selamat. Saat evakuasi dan pembersihan dilakukan, mereka tak menemukan Eren Jaeger, tidak pula jasad atau jejak keberadaannya.

Ia berada di mobil yang sama denganku! Walau hanya mayatnya kumohon bawa ia kembali kepadaku!

Pencarian itu dilakukan berminggu-minggu dengan tambahan dana pribadi. Hasilnya tetap nihil.

Penuh tekanan dan frustrasi, Levi mendekam beberapa minggu di rumah sakit setelahnya. Ia pulang, dengan tubuh mengurus dan wajah menirus. Apartemennya sunyi. Tak dapat lagi ia temukan jejak maupun bekas peninggalan Eren, selain foto-foto buram. Eren membawa seluruh pakaian bahkan cangkir sikat giginya ke Silent Hill, lalu menghilang selamanya.

Baru setahun silam, namun Levi masih bisa mengingat kecelakaan itu. Jelas dalam ingatannya; bebatu, lumpur, dan kabut yang bergelung. Tangan hangat dan jerit. Sirene yang menyentak, bahkan masih menggaung dalam ruang pikirnya hingga saat ini.

Levi tak pernah lupa, dan ia tetap hidup. Ia memutuskan untuk terus hidup tanpa lupa. Ia masih bekerja sebagai petugas kasir sebuah restoran oriental.

Hingga saat ini, yaitu saat-saat ia tak dapat lagi berangkat kerja.

Seminggu yang lalu, sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi.

.

Mimpi buruk Levi pada hari pertama adalah seluruh ruang apartemennya yang bernoda karat dan darah, dengan makhluk terbenam pada dinding ruang televisi.

Makhluk ganas itu menyerang dan memangsanya mulai dari bujari kaki. Levi terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh mandi keringat.

Awalnya seperti kupu-kupu penghisap madu, mimpi buruk selalu datang sebentar dan hinggap tak berlama-lama.

Namun seminggu berturut-turut ia bermimpi yang sama.

Mimpi itu terbawa ke dunia nyata.

Berbeda dengan mimpi buruk, ruangan apartemennya masih sebersih dalam ingatannya, terkecuali satu; pintu kamar apartemen.

Pintu itu telah dijerat oleh jalinan rantai-rantai besi, dengan karat menguning dan tanpa gembok maupun kunci. Ia dijerat begitu kuat dan dengan cara apa pun Levi tak dapat membuka.

Pada hari pertama Levi mencoba meminta pertolongan. Ia berusaha menelepon lewat telepon kamar, telepon itu tak dapat terhubung. Levi tak dapat menggunakan sambungan internet maupun sinyal untuk menelepon darurat. Levi menjerit menggedor pintu, ia hanya membuat punggung tangannya terluka.

Pada hari kedua, ketika ia merasa segalanya adalah mimpi, pintu berjeruji rantai menyambut lagi di pagi hari. Levi mengintip keadaan di luar pintu dengan lubang intip, ia melihat tetangganya berlalu lalang. Ia gedor. Tak ada yang mendengar.

Pada hari ketiga, roti-roti mulai busuk.

Pada hari keempat, makanan di kulkas mulai menipis.

Pada hari kelima, Levi mencoba melempar kursi dan meja ke jendela. Bahkan kaca itu tidak meretak sedikit pun.

Pada hari keenam, Levi dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk oleh dering telepon, yang ia langsung mengangkatnya. Ia dengar sesuara, samar, seperti radio rusak, seperti sirene yang melolong jauh. Rintihan minta tolong. Telepon itu bahkan telah putus kabelnya.

Di hari ketujuh, Levi mulai mengalami kegilaan.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang secara misterius terbelenggu. Ia menggenggam pisau dapur dan mengiris sedikit ujung jejari. Perih. Ia tahu ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Di bawah pintu itu sebuah surat terselip.

Pada amplopnya yang kusam, tertulis nama "EREN".

Levi dengan jejari yang masih meneteskan darah, mengambil surat itu. Ia membaca.

.

 _Levi,_

 _Dalam mimpi-mimpiku, kulihat kota bernama Silent Hill..._

 _Katanya kau janji akan membawaku ke sana lagi_

 _Kau selalu sibuk_

 _Maaf aku harus mendahuluimu_

 _Aku berada di sana, menunggumu,_

 _di tempat spesial kita_

.

Surat itu tergeletak di atas meja.

Levi duduk merenung entah berapa lama. Pagi telah berganti sore.

Menjelang malam.

Kemudian ia berdiri.

Ia memukul, ia menendang, ia mendobrak pintu berantai. Ia kalap. Ia menggila. Ia tusukkan pisau pada kulit pintu mahoni, mengelupasnya hingga ke ari-ari. Seolah-olah ia memiliki seribu lapisan, tak peduli berapa kali Levi mencabik pintu, benda itu tak bergeming. Ia tetap kukuh. Kukuh mengikis kewarasan sang peluka.

Kepada dinding yang dalam mimpi buruknya berwujud daging, Levi memandang dan meraba. Ia tak merasakan tekstur daging maupun lekukan. Namun dalam mimpi, makhluk teror itu pasti muncul dari sana. Levi meletakkan pisau dapur di bawahnya.

.

Pada mimpi buruk itu Levi kembali.

Seminggu berturut-turut Levi bermimpi, dan kini ia telah dapat mengingat; Kondisi berkarat penuh noda darah, benda-benda yang bukan miliknya, sampul dinding terkelupas.

Levi memandang pemandangan di luar kaca jendela. Kota yang sama, namun tak berpenghuni. Gelap, berantakan, dan berkabut, seperti wujud kota Silent Hill. Ruang apartemen yang kini ia lihat penuh darah, jelas bukan miliknya. Levi yakini ia berada dalam dunia lain yang berpararel dengan miliknya. Dunia yang berbeda, namun sama.

Bila ia dapat pergi ke Silent Hill, bertemu Eren, di dunia paralel ini. Walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Ia lakukan apa pun.

Levi mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang tak berengsel. Ke ruang televisi ia kembali.

Ia melihat apa yang dia inginkan: monster yang terbenam dalam dinding berwujud daging, dan pisau dapur yang tergeletak berkarat di bawahnya. Pisau itu mewujud sesuai mau Levi. Ia raih pisau itu dengan kuat, dan menunggu makhluk itu terbangun.

Dengan rintihan parau, makhluk itu membuka mata.

Levi bangkit, meringis, murka. Ia genggam pisau dan ia tusukkan ke dada busung makhluk itu. Teriak parau, teriak yang serupa Eren, teriaknya saat bebatu longsor menggelinding ke atas kap mobil mereka. Levi cabut pisau itu dari dada. Darah berceceran. Makhluk itu menggelapar namun tidak tewas.

Levi buru-buru berlari ke meja kopi dan meraih surat Eren dan kunci mobil. Ia kantongi dengan tergesa.

Menjerit parau, makhluk itu merangkak menuju Levi yang sudah berlari ke pintu keluar. Pisau dapur menyayat-nyayat kayu mahoni pintu yang sudah lapuk. Berbeda dengan pintu magis di dunia nyata, di dunia paralel ini, Levi berhasil merontokkan pintu.

Rerantai itu sudah berkarat, dan ia rubuh bersama pintu tua yang Levi tendang. Levi meloncati rantai keluar kamar, berlari sepanjang lorong. Makhluk dinding berserabut menggapai sia-sia, ia mengejar tak sampai tangga darurat. Tangga darurat yang licin oleh darah. Menuju lantai dasar. Menuju keluar apartemen.

Kabut tebal mengempas wajah.

Kota Klorva nan sunyi. Kota yang ia pilih untuk kawin lari dan menetap bersama pacar sesama jenisnya. Hubungan mereka yang ditentang adalah titik awal musibah. Namun satu yang Levi tahu; ia tak punya tempat berpulang.

Selain kepada satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cinta.

Levi merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan surat Eren. Ia buka.

Surat itu kosong, tanpa tulisan.

Levi membiarkannya, ia sudah menghapal di luar kepala. Ia kantongi lagi surat itu.

Di dunia paralel ini, Levi masih menemukan mobilnya tanpa cacat pada pelataran parkir apartemen. Masih berfungsi. Levi masuk mobil. Starter.

Ia pergi meninggalkan Klorva.

Tempat spesial bersama Eren di Silent Hill. Di sanalah pemberhentian terakhir.

.

.

.

Apartemen itu sunyi, dan berbau busuk.

Mayat pria terbujur kaku ditemukan seminggu kemudian. Pada sebuah ranjang untuk dua orang, yang berseprei bersih dan berwangi deterjen.

Dalam kantong celana mereka temukan sepucuk surat.

.

.

End


End file.
